powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Boxed In
Boxed In is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the second episode of the Black Box arc. The episode elaborates on Deker's past, his desire to battle Jayden and Dayu's connection to the amnesiac warrior. Synopsis When Jayden is kidnapped by Deker, the other Samurai Rangers must summon the strength to fight a mutant Nighlok without their leader. Plot to be added Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Simon McKinney as Arachnitor *Herald Braune as Little Old Lady Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash) (x2), Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash), Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash) (x2), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash), Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash) (x2), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash), Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash) (x2), Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Quadruple Slash), Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash) (x2), Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Black Box), Ape (Black Box), Coral, Claw (ClawZord) Notes *The Zord fight in this episode does not exist in Shinkenger and is a conglomerate of several Sentai battles in a similar fashion to "Day of The Dumpster" 18 years previously. The shot of the flying Moogers being cut apart is recycled from "Jayden's Challenge", the shot of the ground Moogers charging comes from "Day Off", and the shot of the Moogers being cut apart by the "claw pincer slash" attack (see below) comes from the as-yet unaired "Super Samurai:" and cuts so that you can't see giant Arachnitor and his Spitfangs. **The presence of the monster in the shot is also why it crossfaes to the two posing before an explosion instead of just showing them exploding. Errors *When Antonio enters and powers up the Claw Battlezord, his control totem has the Octozord on its front, as well he used the purple Octo Disk to transform the ClawZord to Battlezord mode This is because they reused footage from "Unexpected Arrival.". *The Rangers refer to the Battlewing Megazord as the Samurai Battlewing. *Antonio should have been able to fuse the ape zord with the black box after that he would use his own symbol power to fully complete it. *The Claw Battlezord unleashed it's Claw Pincer Slash to finish the last few moogers. The energy on the claws was orange but the energy striking them was blue. **Also, judging by how the claws bend, the cross slash that happens near the end of the shot shouldn't be possible. ***Both of these errors exist because this was actually the Claw Armor Megazord performing it's Double Kattana Strike, See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai